


Tomorrow

by togetherburningbright



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean never got the mark of cain, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherburningbright/pseuds/togetherburningbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas thinks he's super stealthy, but really isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

Castiel stood in the shadows of Dean's room, a few feet from the foot of his bed, simply watching him sleep. Dean who was out like a light was laying on his back, right arm being used as a pillow and his left simply sprawled on abdomen, looked peaceful for once. His face didn't have any sort of scowl or frown upon it and any wrinkles collected over a life time of hunting and heartbreak where smoothed out.

He looked absolutely breathtaking.

Castiel recalled a time when Dean told him that it was "creepy" to watch him while he slept. But Castiel couldn't stop. Even if he wanted to (which he didn't.)

He stood there, adoring look on his face as he watched Dean's chest rise and fall ever so delicately.

Slowly and silently he made his way over to the bed making sure he didn't step on any floor boards that creaked under his weight so that their was no chance of Dean waking up.

When he got to the bed he stood over Dean, memorizing every square inch of his peaceful face knowing that this look wouldn't always be there. He stood simply mesmerized by the human being that was Dean Winchester. The Righteous Man. The one who he had gripped tight and raised from perdition. The one thing Castiel longed for in this world, but could not have.

He knew that he and Dean couldn't never be together and accepted this, as long as Dean was happy than Castiel would be too, even if that someone wasn't him. That was how much Castiel loved him.

He would never tell Dean how he felt.

Castiel sighed deeply, he had to stop thinking about that, it would only cause more pain for himself.

He opened his eyes, not even realizing he closed them, and looked back down at a still sleeping Dean.

Gently he pulled up the blanket that had fallen to Dean's knees sometime in the night, to just below where his left arm lay. He then delicately brushed a few strands of stray hair off his forehead, careful not to wake him, and pressed a feather-light kiss to the area.

He thought he saw a small smile appear on Dean's face but left before he could a good look. It didn't matter though, he would come back tomorrow night and the next night and the next...

* * *

 

Dean woke to the sound of a deep sigh coming from above him. He froze not knowing who or what was watching him.

He felt gentle hands reach down for his knee and prepared to beat the living daylights out of whatever the hell was in his room when he got a whiff of it's scent.

Ocean water, pine trees, and freshly fallen snow in the middle of winter.

Cas.

He relaxed immediately knowing that he wasn't in any danger and let Cas pull up his blanket.

He felt Cas's rough fingertips just barley touch his forehead and brushed away a few stray hairs. Good thing too, it was starting to get itchy.

His hand moved away just as smoothly as it came and was, almost hesitantly, replaced by rough, warm lips.

Dean felt himself smile.

He heard a distinctive sound of wings flapping and the lips were gone, leaving a cold spot on his forehead. Cas was gone.

Dean sighed heavily, but it was okay.

He knew Cas would come back tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I decided to write this one because I always liked the whole "angels are watching over you" thing soo... ta da? Also if you have any ideas for like a prompt sort of thing comment with them and I'll(try) to write it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
